


Homeopathy

by temporalesca



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Kurapika uses they/them pronouns, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kurapika, Sickfic, mentions of vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalesca/pseuds/temporalesca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend Colin had a bad day yesterday, so I wanted to write a fic for him! He requested domestic leopika, so here is Kurapika taking care of Leorio when he's sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeopathy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilmenskie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilmenskie/gifts).



> So here are a couple of my headcanons that might be good to know before reading.  
> 1\. Kurapika is nonbinary and uses they/them pronouns  
> 2\. Kurapika is a big believer in homeopathic treatments, which drives Leorio a little nuts because Leorio's a doctor.  
> 3\. The Kurta clan didn't rely on a whole lot of things that they needed to get from the outside world because the more they came in contact with it, the greater chance there was for their clan to be discovered and be put in danger.

Leorio woke up in a sweat.  He glanced over at Kurapika lying next to him in the bed and wondered how they could possibly be sleeping soundly in long sleeves _and_ under the covers.  Leorio had kicked off the covers in his sleep, but he was still sweating in the t-shirt and underwear he wore to bed.

Leorio felt his gut twist, and _oh_ , he wasn’t just hot, he was _sick_. He rushed out of bed, trying to make it to the bathroom before he was reunited with the contents of his stomach.

He was lucky and made it to the toilet in time.  After vomiting, he pulled down the seat of the toilet for something to rest his head against.  The cold ceramic felt nice against his flushed skin.

He registered Kurapika coming into the bathroom and running the tap for a bit. A cold, damp towel was laid across his fevered neck, and he sighed in relief.  Kurapika brushed their fingers across Leorio’s shoulder blades and quietly told him that they were going to the kitchen and that they would be back soon.

Leorio must have fallen asleep with his face on the toilet, because next thing he knew, the towel on the back of his neck was being removed.

“Can you make it back to the bed?” Kurapika asked softly.

Leorio nodded and stood up carefully.  He clutched Kurapika’s arm as they made their way back to bed. Kurapika had propped his pillow up so that he would be sitting in bed, rather than lying down. They had also covered his side of the bed with a towel and placed a bowl with a plastic bag in it next to the bed, so if Leorio needed to throw up, he wouldn’t have to run to the bathroom or worry about messing up the sheets.  Leorio remembered telling Kurapika that his mother used to do this for him when he was sick as a kid, and he felt his heart fill with gratitude.

However, once he got situated in bed, Kurapika placed a tray in front of him. On the tray was a bowl full of thin, dark brownish-purple soup and a tall glass of something vaguely green-ish.

“Kurapika, no,” Leorio pleaded.  He did not want to see these colors come back out of his body.

“Eat and drink this, and you’ll get better,” Kurapika said, in a very matter-of-fact tone.

“I’ve always given you actual medicine when you’ve been sick, and it’s always worked. Please, I’m a doctor, I know what I need, and it’s _medicine_.”

“That’s because you didn’t know the recipe for my grandmother’s soup. Kurta remedies always heal faster than any unnatural chemical you put in your body.”

Leorio bit back a retort.  They’ve had this fight too many times and he was too fatigued to start it up again. Kurapika preferred the Kurta way of doing most things, which often meant a dislike of technology and science. It was hard enough to get them to use a cell phone reliably, and Leorio knew he needed to pick his battles.

“Kurapika, please take me to the doctor,” he tried again.

“How about this: if you eat and drink everything I put in front of you, and you let me put a salve on you to keep your fever down, and you’re _still_ not feeling better in six hours, I’ll take you to the doctor, okay?”

“Fine,” Leorio relented. Best case scenario was that it worked. Worse case scenario was that he survived another six hours feeling gross, but that wouldn’t kill him. “But if I throw this stuff up, you’re taking me to the doctor immediately,” he said, eyeing the liquids in front of him suspiciously.

“Deal,” Kurapika said.  “Now eat up, and I’m going to prepare the salve.”

To Kurapika’s credit, the soup and the beverage didn’t taste that bad, despite their concerning colors. Leorio also didn’t feel like immediately throwing them up, which was promising.

Kurapika returned after a few minutes to take Leorio’s tray off of the bed. They also had a small container with a chunky yellowish mixture in it that they spread over Leorio’s face and chest.

Leorio grimaced as his shirt stuck to the mixture.  “You’re getting my shirt all dirty.”

Kurapika shot him a look that told him he should watch himself.  “I know you think it’s impossible, but laundry isn’t that hard to do.”

Leorio pressed his lips tightly together.  “Sorry,” he muttered, looking away in embarrassment.

Kurapika pressed their lips to the top of his head.  “It’s alright.  Now, get some rest if you can.  I’ll be nearby if you need me.

Leorio drifted in and out of sleep for a few hours, before deciding that he had enough sleep and he was getting bored.  He glanced over and noticed Kurapika on the other side of their bed, reading a book.

“Hey,” he said, wanting Kurapika to pay attention to _him_ instead of their book.

Kurapika put their bookmark in their book, put it on the side table and glanced over at him.

“Hey,” they said, their voice soft.  “How’re you feeling?”

“Better,” Leorio mumbled.

Kurapika smiled broadly.  They would never rub it in that they were in the right (something that childish is what Leorio would do) but Leorio could read it all over their face that that’s what they were thinking.

Kurapika reached over and felt Leorio’s skin.

“Your fever is down.  If you’re feeling better, I can make you some food while you take a bath to wash the salve off.”

“Or… you could take a bath with me,” Leorio said, grinning lewdly.

“Alright, I know you’re feeling better, if you’re back to being such a pervert.” Kurapika said, trying to hold back a laugh.

Kurapika left for the kitchen, and Leorio went to run himself a bath. He was no longer feverish to the touch, but he still filled the bath with cooler water than usual.

The cool bath and the change of clothing felt good, and whatever Kurapika was making smelled great too, Leorio thought as he entered the kitchen. The kitchen chairs made a scraping sound on the floor as he sat down, and Kurapika turned their head.

“Perfect timing,” they said, pulling a pan out of the oven.  They came over with two plates of roasted chicken and rice. “I thought something easy to digest would be best.  You’re looking a lot better than you did this morning.”

“Thanks,” Leorio said, digging into his food.  “For everything.  I would have been miserable without you here.”

Kurapika grabbed the hand that Leorio wasn’t using to eat and kissed the back of it. “You’re welcome.”

Neither of them had explicitly used the words “I love you”, but both of them knew that it had been said.

**Author's Note:**

> I tweet a lot about hxh and haikyuu!! on my twitter- [@kageyamaguchi](http://twitter.com/kageyamaguchi)  
> If you're more of a tumblr person, mine is [temporalesca](http://temporalesca.tumblr.com) but it's not strictly fandom like my twitter.  
> Anyway, I love talking to new people so feel free to message me!


End file.
